dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 2: Society Vol 1 5
" on the side. Pausing only to underline how useless the Flash is, Batman is certain he can solve the problem alone, but Superman, with no power due to the red sun, talks him into giving he and Flash a ride-along. Reaching the Overwatch-One via Batman's sub-orbital Batwing jet plane, they meet Sonia Sato, who informs them that the space station's gyroscope has been put offline by a hacker, and the only way to save the station, and Neotropolis, is for it to be manually restarted by moving a large object through a tunnel at high velocity. With Superman depowered and Batman's exoskeleton hampered by certain practical limits, everyone looks to the Flash. A year ago, just after planetfall, the Flash needed a rest due to a convergence of stressful activities. Huntress and Red Arrow insisted that they needed his help - Terry Sloan's robots were deconstructing the crashed spaceships into building materials, but people had nowhere to go. The people needed infrastructure and food, and they needed it fast. Red Arrow sneered that Flash had to stop acting like a kid, but Flash shot back that he was 19 - he was a kid. But there were lives on the line, so the Flash got the sewage systems of a continent up and running. Then he got the road construction running, and the food delivery running, and the power grid running, and the home construction running. Running across the land he went from tired to numb. After a few months, he just... stopped running, ending up in Midwest City, where he decided he deserved time off. Months passed. No other wonders came looking for him, and he settled into a comfortable rut as a hard-drinking photobomber and partygoer. One night, he was accosted by Hawkgirl, who had spent the last few months away from civilization, and said she needed his help to follow up on a lead on what happened to the TSS Aphrodite. Flash was hurt, and extremely drunk, but she said she was leaving at dawn, with or without him. The Flash responded by taking a victory lap of the room, drinking with everyone. He woke up close to noon the following day, to discover he crashed through the wall of his house. In a panic, he tried to find her, but encountered instead a crowd, half of which was asking for autographs and photos... but the other half of which was begging for aid against injustice, for missing relative, for salvation. As the crowd started to tug, Flash called out for help - and help was, amazingly, forthcoming, with the arrival of Jimmy Olsen, who used his Mother Box powers to teleport them both away. Olsen indentified their new location as Erebus City, which the locals had nicknamed "Shadowtown" for its umbral gloom - and insisted that Flash call him Doctor Impossible, as he was not a "kid" anymore. Olsen tried to recruit Flash, saying they had both received their powers from gods, and should be elevated above the common man. However, Flash, while not able to cogently argue against this, decided that Olsen's rhetoric was not for him, and bolted. Flash ended up in Nexus, where he stayed, deciding that the outside world was too hard for him. On Overwatch-One, Flash is trying to move the gyroscope, but the weight is immense. With a minute to go, the Flash has a nervous breakdown - the weight is on him alone, and everyone will see him fail. Superman asks him to take a deep breath, and then to ask for whatever help he needs. In the silence, Flash suddenly has an idea. By taking Batman's exoskeleton, Flash is able to augment his own strength to the point where he can move the gyroscope, altering the trajectory of the satellite and saving millions of lives. As Superman congratulates the winded Flash, Batman goes over the logs for the gyroscope, and notes that the hacker left a lot of clues. Clues he recognises. Just as he recognises, from the sensors on the satellite that the burning Circle-A was carved with the same energy that killed Terry Sloan. And both signs point to Doctor Impossible - who with his underlings, is ordering that the Source Vault be activated. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Erebus City *** Midwest City *** New Gotham *** Nexus Items: * Vehicles: * TSS Overwatch-One | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}